Welding may be an effective method to join steel components. However, with a rising carbon content of the steel, the more problematic the welding becomes. Known problems associated with rising carbon content may for instance be severe phase transformations that result in brittle welds that easily crack, either during welding, almost directly after welding or when subjected to a load. This is due to the very large grains with brittle plate martensite that, are formed in the fusion zone and the heat affected zone during welding.